


Don’t Stray Too Far From The Heart

by Brentinator, Clover_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And merry Chris-tmas!, But he’s also dead, Cats, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Get it?, Greek God stuff, Kittens, Post-Avengers: Endgame Part 2 (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark is mentioned, Whump, haha - Freeform, injuries, kind off???, no??, okay i’ll leave now, surprise!!!! - Freeform, ’cause of all the Chrises?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/pseuds/Clover_Rose
Summary: Peter likes cats. He saves tons of them from trees, so why wouldn't he? But, Michelle doesn't. In fact, she hates them. So, when Peter decides to bring home a stray cat after a night of patrolling, Michelle decides she has had enough and decides to kill two birds with one stone. (Description may change.)





	Don’t Stray Too Far From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatTheGracefulKlutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheGracefulKlutz/gifts).



Michelle had had no idea why she fell in love with Peter.

In all honesty, though, it was probably because she liked him. However, that in itself was unbelievable to her, if only because she had never been interested in him before he started doing his Spider-Man act and acting suspicious when they were in grade ten. Hell, she had never been interested in anyone. Interested in boys? Yes. Interested in girls? Definitely. But never in her life had she actually been interested in anyone, though.

However, if she had to be honest, she probably fell in love with Peter because he was nice, and kind, and had a heart so lovely that sometimes she had to wonder if it was made of literal gold. He saw an old lady struggling with her groceries? He'd help her. He'd saw a cat stuck in a tree? He'd use his enhanced reflexes to go and get it. You name it, name any nice, kind, or wonderful deed you can, and Peter Parker would do it, happily.

Despite all this, Michelle had to be truthful, though. Sometimes Peter's antics were a little too much to handle; like now.

Sighing, Michelle pushed the door open to Peter's dorm when she didn't get an immediate answer. It wasn't like she was expecting to, considering her boyfriend was probably sick or sleeping, if he hadn't shown up to their studying session, but it was the least he could do, she figured. She'd been left alone. At her apartment. For two freaking hours.

"Hey, Peter?" she called, her voice quiet, as she closed the door behind her. "You didn't come to our study session. Are you—"

Suddenly something stopped and pawed at her pants.

 _What_. _The_. _Fuck?_

"...Okay?" she finished, confused. What the hell was a cat doing the middle of her boyfriend's dorm?

"Michelle!" Suddenly Peter came out from around the corner and Michelle immediately shot her best glare at him. What the hell was he doing now? "Did you close the door?" he asked, hurriedly. "Did you? Did you?!"

"What—yeah, of course, I closed the door. I'm not stupid," she scoffed. Bending down, she had then picked up the cat and wrapped her arms around the animal's stomach, so that it's back was against her and so that the kitten's paws faced Peter. "But, care to explain—" she waved the cat's snow-white paws at Peter. "—Why the hell I was welcomed by a cat to your dorm? Near the end of December?"

"Because!" Peter protested, as he took the cat from her arms. "I was out patrolling yesterday MJ, when I found this cute little guy hanging in the middle of an alley! And he looked so scared, and lost, and dirty! How could I say no to him?"

Michelle sighed and rubbed her temple with her right hand. Out of everything she'd ever experienced with Peter, this shouldn't have been the most surprising. No, the most surprising should have been the time he found someone about to eat a squirrel on patrol and, instead of just rescuing it, he brought it home with him as well. And promptly threw up after all the "cuteness" went away and he remembered where he got it from.

"What street was he on?" She asked, finally.

"Uh..." Peter looked hesitant, but proceeded to tell her anyway. "25th and 3rd, I think? It was kinda dark out and I kinda broke my ankle right before I found him, so I couldn't really tell."

"Okay," Michelle agreed, as she took the cat from her boyfriend's arms. "Well, since you obviously can't walk that well at the moment," she said as she glared at the superhero's obviously-swollen ankle, "here's what we're gonna do; you—" She pushed on her boyfriend's chest lightly. "—are going to lie down on your bed, watch some Netflix, and get some rest—"

"And what are you gonna do?" Peter questioned, his eyes worriedly focusing on the small kitten held in her arms.

"I'm, because I've actually had experience with cats, thank you very much, am going to give Hercules, here, a bath, and maybe some actual food while I'm at it," Michelle stated, a small amount of snark lacing her tone as she spoke. "And then after that, we're gonna watch Hidden Figures while we wait for Ned to get back, because I'm pretty sure that you need to go to the hospital and that Ned already knows about Hercules here," she said, glancing at the cat.

"But Ned'll try to give him away!" Peter protested. "And that can't happen, Michelle! It's already near Christmas, so most shelters are either gonna be closed or completely empty!"

"So?" Michelle shrugged. "Peter, we can't keep him here—"

"We can if we do a good job of hiding him! Most of our classmates are already away for Christmas break, so it's not like it's gonna be a problem—"

"But it will be if the dorm advisor finds out. Peter, you're not thinking this through."

"Come on, please?" Peter pleaded, his hands in a praying gesture. "Just until after the end of December! Or until after New Years'! And then we can give him to whatever shelter you want!"

Michelle frowned. "And what about your ankle?" She asked, eyes flickering to her boyfriend's foot.

"I'll let you bring me to the hospital. Or the tower! You know Pepper's set up business there, since it's closer to Queens, and she's been kinda sad ever since Tony... you know, so she'll be happy to have a cat! It'll keep her company!"

Michelle hesitated. "I don't like this..." she spoke, slowly.

"...But?"

"But I'd rather do something that actually sounds responsible, than get kicked out of college, so I'm up for it."

"Yes!" Peter pumped his fist in the air and quickly leaned in for a hug, as Michelle took a spot near the edge of the bed.

"But I'm not driving to the tower, unless you actually ice your ankle and unless I actually bathe this cat because, no offense, but you couldn't have picked any other spot to pick up a stray?"

"He was abandoned in an alley!" Peter protested.

Michelle offered a small smile as she balanced the cat in her lap, her eyes meeting Peter's. "Whatever, nerd," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated, and I take requests on my Tumblr!
> 
> https://creativity-queens-92.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> (Also, I have a headcanon that Michelle is bi and no one can change my mind, alright? :))


End file.
